brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:BobaFett2/MOC-The Dreaded
IMG_2205.JPG IMG_2206.JPG IMG_2208.JPG IMG_2209.JPG IMG_2210.JPG IMG_2211.JPG IMG_2212.JPG IMG_2213.JPG IMG_2214.JPG IMG_2215.JPG IMG_2216.JPG IMG_2217.JPG IMG_2218.JPG IMG_2220.JPG IMG_2221.JPG IMG_2222.JPG The Dreaded, true to it's name, sails the seas and wreaks havoc on ships of all kinds. Originally, it was an ancient raft with a new design, making it one of the first true ships of it's kind. It was piloted by a Wizard, and as he grew in power, he increased the size of his boat. Trolls may not be nice, but they are trustworthy and while you pay them, they remain loyal. He hired a deadly rogue, known as the Black Knife for his skill in assassination and poisons, as his captain, knowing that someone like him must have had sailing skills, needing to run from place to place in short time to escape the "police". Later on, he became obsessed with power and turned from a benevolent force of the seas into a maniacal wizard. The trolls continued to serve him and even requested that they not be payed, for all they wanted was bloody combat, something that would be abundant while serving him. He ordered them to fight each other, and the four that remained standing were undoubtedly the most powerful among them so he used his magic to make them effectively immortal-using the spells from the "Exnicon", a book which he found on a deserted isle and is considered to be at least one source of his madness. He then proceeded to kill his entire crew and turn some of them into skeletons (other than the trolls and the Black Knife, whom was also made ageless). In addition to this, he made himself a Lich, an immortal undead wizard who can only be killed if his Phylactery is destroyed. From then on, he terrorized the seas, recruiting a few imperial guard and pirates, plus a few captains on his journeys through the seas. It is said that it is safer to jump overboard without a boat if you see the ship coming, because certain death awaits those who stay and fight. The boat's few limitations include that it cannot come near land, that without the Lich it will fall apart, and the lack of cannons (for which it has no need). The Dreaded also lacks sails, for the magic of the captain allows the ship to go without them. At the bow of the Dreaded, Troll Burners and skeletons wait for combat. There is space for boarding another ship-but it no planks because due to a combination of tough materials and magical armor, the ship rams into other ships, immobilizing them and allowing for boarding. The captain stands on the top with his wheel and pilots his ship to it's next victim. He is surrounded by guards, for he is mortal-one of the few weaknesses of the ship. In front of the ship hangs a Lion Soldier. He cannot die, but cannot escape, and must watch in horror as the ship crashes into other ships and destroys them and their crew. He can feel pain, and is often tortured by trolls, bu cannot be physically damaged. It is a horrible fate. A dead pirate captain watches from the front of the ship, watching the seas for prey. An unlucky skeleton is destined to mop the decks forever... The only living human pirate of this ship stands with a gun, and grins at the thought of immortality and eternally plundering the seas. The ship has no cannons, but large amounts of bullets. The skeletons wait below at holes which are not cannon holes, but exits for when the ship crashes into another ship-that way, they can board the ship both above and below. The Spanish Armada Captain waits, forgotten is his old life which has been replaced with the new one. The Wizard's sparse area. He needs little, for he has a portal which allows him to store whatever he needs in an infinitely long room. He speaks to a dead Pirate Captain at the moment. Minifigures Food: They (well, not the skeletons) eat humans like this-after killing the lean, athletic ones, they find the fattest one there is. They tenderize him, stick two apples in his hands, and have a meal. (This was going to be part of a celebrate American culture MOC but that would be too cruel...) Left to Right: The Black Knife, the captain of the ship. An undead pirate captain. The Lich, whose power keeps the boat going. Another, even more dead Pirate captain and an armada captain (undead again). Another pic so you can see the Lich's face. Two Burner Orcs, setting enemy ships afire, and two Smasher orcs, well...you get the idea. A bunch of random crew members, one of them is not dead (yet). Design Notes Design Notes: I started this a LONG time ago as an Orc Warship. I had finished the bottom part and was face with a problem concerning the front of the hull-the Pirate Ship Hull wall pieces for the front do not stack. I had, however, made a design for the rest of it which I loved and I would have to take part of that away to make it all fit, which I did not want to do. It sat on my shelves for about a month, along with a Lion Inn which I may get to at one point. Anyways, I had some inspiration recently. A few days ago, I made the top for the back part. It worked out, and while at school one day I drew a design for how to finish it off. I had neglected one detail, which is the front of the hull, so I had everything-except that. I tried a few ways of using that hull piece and finally got a decent way to stack them, and it turned out as it appears now. I didn't have many details to add, and unfortunately it looks a tad plain. I don't have enough tiles of any kind (except possibly red, which would look bad, and anything but black which would blend with the ship too much would cost too much to get enough of). As for sails? Well, I don't have sails because the only ones I could make just looked too bad and I don't have sails that WOULD work for this (like the Fantasy Era ones). And I just can't make masts anyways. Category:Blog posts